The Man I Love Part 3-Levi x Eren
by kgy9417
Summary: Again, this can be read as a normal fic as well as a part 3. (Not my cover art)- Summary: Eren is looking forward to some quality time with his friends and his boyfriend on an easy mission. However, things can't always be fun and happy. What will Eren do when he is faced with a decision that may cost the life of someone he cares deeply for?


**So, this is The Man I Love Part 3. I did my best to write it in a way where people that have read the first two will be satisfied and people that haven't read the first two will still have a Levi/Eren fic to enjoy. (If you haven't read parts 1 or 2, all you really need to know is that Armin and Hanji are the only two that know that Levi and Eren are dating.) I hope I did okay! **

The Man I Love Part 3

Eight months have passed since Corporal Rivaille and Eren Jeager have started dating.

In that time, they have finally managed to find a happy balance between their work and their relationship.

Eren is excited for the new mission he will be going on with his boyfriend and his two best friends.

He, however, is unaware of the frightening choice he will be faced with on this mission.

_"This is gonna be great," _Eren thought to himself as he slipped his arms through his jacket sleeves. _"I will get to spend time with Mikasa and Armin and get some alone time with Levi!" _He reached down and snatched up his pack before dashing out the door.

* * *

"Alright," Commander Irvin began, "I know this is a more relaxed mission, but you still need to be on alert at all times. Is that understood?" He turned to pull himself up onto his horse, feeling satisfied with the unison "Yes Sir!" called out to him. "Rivaille!" The Commander looked back and motioned for the Corporal to lead the troops.

Rivaille led his horse away from Eren's, ignoring the mocking smooching sounds from is comrade, Hanji.

"Eren?"

Eren jumped slightly at the sound of Armin's voice. He had been too busy sneaking peeks at the Corporal to hear his friends approach him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts then shot a full-faced smile towards his friends. "You guys ready?"

"Are you?" Armin laughed into his hand while darting his eyes from The Corporal to Eren.

"Yes," Eren grumbled through gritted teeth. He snuck a glance at Mikasa, only to see her fiddling with her red scarf. He reached over and placed a comforting hand onto hers. "This will be fun!" He watched as she chuckled quietly while nodding.

"Let's go!" Eren, Mikasa, and Armin directed their horses to follow the other troops.

* * *

"Okay," Commander Irvin cleared his throat to get every one's attention, "Jean, Armin. You two will be on first watch tonight." With that being said, the Commander stood up and stretched, patting a reluctant Jean on the shoulder as he passed.

"Yes! I will get the tent to myself for a while!" Eren hopped up, pulling Mikasa with him.

"Only for a while," Mikasa responded, laughing at her friend. She finished off her bread then followed Sasha into their tent.

Eren ambled over to Armin and Jean. "Have fun keeping watch!" He quickly jumped, dodging a kick from Jean. "Ya missed!" He tossed his head back, laughing all the way to his tent.

* * *

Armin watched as Jean tried to fight to stay awake. "Um, Jean?"

"Hmm?"

"You can go to sleep if you want to. I won't tell anyone, and I will wake you up if something happens." Armin turned to look at the brunette.

"You sure? I mean, you sure it's okay?" Jean yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yes. Besides, if something were to happen, we would need the stronger troops well-rested." Armin reached for the book he brought.

"Mmkay…" Jean let his hands fall onto his lap. He dropped his heavy head onto Armin's shoulder, unaware of the light gasp that escaped from the blonde's lips.

Armin brought his hand to his burning cheek. _"I wonder if he can feel the heat from my blush…?" _He glanced down and watched the slow rise and fall of Jean's chest. _"No, he's deep asleep already." _He opened his book and began reading to pass the time.

About an hour into his watch, Armin heard shuffling sounds from the Commander and the Corporal's tent. He moved his eyes away from his book and watched as a figure began creeping towards him. "Corporal?"

"Hey." Rivaille crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow to the sleeping brunette. "What's this?"

"I thought it would be alright to let him sleep," Armin whispered, "We will need him well-rested if something were to happen." He shot a pleading look to the Corporal.

Rivaille brushed his hand through his hair and sighed. "I supposed that's okay. I'm going to Eren's tent for a while. I don't think Irvin will wake up, but if he does, just tell him that I needed to speak with Eren regarding some urgent matters."

"That's not very convincing, Sir." Armin mumbled, hoping that this conversation wouldn't wake Jean.

"Well, if he starts to head towards Eren's tent, I want you to fake sneeze. Got it?" Rivaille looked at the bothered blond.

"What if I actually have to sneeze?" Armin shifted nervously.

"You don't want to wake this brat, do you?" Rivaille brought his face close to Armin's.

"Well…No…I-" Armin was cut off by a pat on his head.

"Good. I won't be long." With that being said, Rivaille began tiptoeing towards Eren's tent.

Yes, you will…" Armin grumbled before continuing his book.

* * *

_"Hmmph, you actually fell asleep…" _Rivaille crept towards the sleeping boy. He sat down beside Eren and began stroking his dark hair. "You have become quite the sound sleeper, haven't you?" He noted how Eren didn't wake to his touch. "Time to wake the sleeping boy," he whispered as he carefully moved to lie down facing Eren. He leaned up on one elbow and studied the sleeping boy, gently tracing Eren's lips with his free hand. "Why do you have to be so damn cute?" He leaned closer to Eren's face, lightly brushing his lips against Eren's.

Eren smiled and rolled onto his back, taking Rivaille with him. He guided his hands to the bottom of Rivaille's shirt and began pulling it over his head while Rivaille fumbled with the clasp of Eren's pants. "Just come here," Eren mumbled, pushing his lips against the Corporal's.

Rivaille gave up on the pants and moved his hands through Eren's hair, pulling on a tuft as Eren ran his hand down his bare back. "How long," Rivaille mumbled through kisses, "have you been awake?"

"I wasn't," Eren muttered as he moved his lips down Rivaille's neck. "Your sweet kiss just woke me instantly." He slid his fingers down the Corporal's toned back, stopping to fiddle with the clasp of his pants.

"Oh, now you want to?" Rivaille cocked his eyebrow at the younger boy, laughing as he focused on unbuttoning his pants. He guided his lips towards Eren's neck, playfully nipping at his soft skin. "Eren, I-"

"Commander!"

Rivaille snatched his shirt and stumbled out of Eren's tent. "What's wrong, Armin?!"

"Titans!" Armin pointed towards a group of three titans approaching their camp.

Jean was already geared up and racing towards the tent he shared with Connie but was stopped by Mikasa.

"Let us handle this Corporal." Mikasa nodded towards Jean and Armin.

Rivaille brushed his hair back and shook his head. "I'm going too. It will be finished faster that way."

"I'm going too!" Eren appeared from his tent, fully clothed and geared up. He watched as Rivaille silently analyzed the situation.

"Okay," he began, "Jean you stay here and brief the Commander when he comes out. Tell him not to worry. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. You three follow me!" Rivaille grabbed his 3D maneuver gear and raced towards the titans with his three troops following close behind.

* * *

"Eren! You take the middle titan, and Mikasa, you take the titan to the rig-" Rivaille was cut off by a loud crash followed by a scream. He quickly turned to the sound of Armin's scream. _"Shit!" _He watched as Armin tried to pull Mikasa free from a tree that landed on her leg. The Corporal pressed his finger on the trigger of his handgrip, but nothing happened. _"What!?" _He turned to check the gas can, gasping at the empty container. He looked back at the three titans quickly making their way towards him, shifting his glance every few seconds to the appearance of three new titans rapidly approaching Armin and Mikasa. He drew out his blade and breathed deeply. _"This is going to be bad…" _

Eren frantically looked back and forth between his best friends and his boyfriend- both in desperate need of assistance. _"What do I do? I don't have enough time to transform, and I'm still not in total control of it! What do I do!?" _He stood, eyes locking with Rivaille's. He gave Rivaille a panicked look but Rivaille waved it away. _"I need to move now!" _He aimed his grapple hooks to the right and pulled the trigger, looking back as a titan snatched Rivaille. _"LEVI!"_

"Come on!" Armin clenched his teeth as he pulled Mikasa's arms.

"Armin!" Eren grabbed Armin's arms and helped him pull Mikasa free from the tree. He spun around and shot his grapple hooks onto the back of a titan. "Get Mikasa away from here!" he yelled to his friend!

Eren quickly slashed the nape of the titan's neck and hopped onto the ground, racing to Armin and Mikasa. "Are you two alright!?"

"Mikasa's leg is broken…" Armin kept his arms securely wrapped around Mikasa's shoulders.

"Dammit…" Mikasa cursed under her breath.

Eren turned at the sound of shouting. He aimed his grapple hooks to the next titan, swinging his body around it and slashing the back of its neck. He jumped onto the next one and drove his blade down the back of its neck. He leaped off the defeated titan and began running towards the shouts. "Jean! Connie!" He watched as his two friends killed the remaining titans.

"Eren!" Hanji raced towards the young boy, tears filling her eyes. "Levi…He…" Hanji watched as Eren fell to his knees.

Eren felt as though everything was moving in slow motion. He heard the distance yells of his name, but he couldn't react. He felt his body being pulled up by someone behind him, but he could not raise his head. His body felt heavy. He closed his eyes, wishing to be taken away. He felt his mind growing fuzzier by the second. _"It…It can't be…" _He blacked out.

* * *

"Eren?" Mikasa watched as her friend slowly blinked.

"Wh-where am I?" Eren tilted his head towards the soft voice.

"You are back at the Scouting Legion headquarters."

Eren moved his eyes towards Mikasa's bandaged leg. "Your leg…?"

"It's fine. Just broken, but it will heal." Mikasa watched as Eren squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his palms against his head. She flinched as he suddenly bolted up.

"Levi!? He didn't…? He can't…" Eren dropped his head into his hands, ignoring the tears filling his palms.

"He's alive, Eren."

"W-What!?" Eren jumped off the bed, reaching for the wall as he staggered. "Where is he!?"

"His room. He's badly injured, but he will live." She watched as Eren used the wall as support and stumbled out of the room, passing a panicked Armin on his way out.

"Eren!?" Armin gaped as his friend hobbled down the hall to Rivaille's room.

"Leave him." Mikasa fell back against her chair. "He'll be fine. He's not hurt."

Armin pulled a chair up beside his friend and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I assume you know now…?"

"Yea…" Mikasa wouldn't meet Armin's eyes.

"Are…Are you mad at him?"

Mikasa finally brought her eyes to meet Armin's. She smiled softly and shook her head. "I'm not mad. I wish he would have told me, but I can see why he didn't. He knows I'm not that fond of Corporal Rivaille… However, once he's calmed down, I'm gonna give him a stern kick to the head with my good leg for keeping secrets from his family." Mikasa crossed her arms and smiled. _"As long as he's happy, I'm happy…"_

* * *

"Oh! Eren!" Hanji caught the staggering boy. "Good news! Levi is alive!" She squealed as he pushed away from her and dove towards the doorknob of Rivaille's room.

"I need to see him," he panted, opening the door and stumbling inside.

"He hasn't woken up since we brought him in, but I will leave you two alone." Hanji stepped outside and quietly closed the door.

"Levi," Eren whispered as he reached for his superior's hand. "Please wake up…" He watched the slow rise and fall of Rivaille's chest. The young boy scooted closer to Rivaille and gently brought his lips down onto Rivaille's. He pulled up after a moment and sighed. "Of course that won't work on you…"

"Who…Said it didn't…?" Rivaille groaned and moved his head to the shocked face beside him.

"Levi!" Eren fell to his knees, clutching Rivaille's hand. Tears began spilling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry!"

"Why?" Rivaille watched Eren sob into his hand.

"I couldn't save you!" Eren stood up and slammed his fist against the wall.

"Well, I'm not dead…" Rivaille sighed and carefully rolled onto his side. "Eren, come here." He watched as the young boy shuffled over and knelt down beside him. "Are you trying to say that you regret saving your friends?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"No…But…"

"Don't give me any bullshit, Eren." Rivaille stopped to shift off of his throbbing arm. "You were placed in a difficult position, and you made the right decision. I would have been furious if you came to save me." He noticed Eren's brows furrowed.

"Hanji said you were dead!" Eren huffed.

Rivaille rolled onto his back and sighed. "No she didn't. You just passed out before she could finish her sentence."

"But she was crying!"

"Well, yes. Believe it or not, but she and I are sort of friends." Rivaille watched as Eren dropped his head. "Eren, quit your blubbering and come here."

Eren lifted his head and leaned closer to Rivaille. "Do you need something?"

"Yes." He watched as Eren stared at him intently. "I need another kiss from the man I love."

Eren laughed and wiped his tears away. He pressed his lips against Rivaille's and mumbled. "Yes… The man I love…"

**Aaaaaaaand There's part 3! Sorry in advanced for any grammar errors I missed, and I hope everyone enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
